1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of data security. More particularity, the present invention relates to a system and method for preventing a printing node from outputting confidential information until confirmation that an authorized recipient of the confidential information is proximate to the printing node.
2. Description of Art Related to the Invention
With the continual emergence of smaller, faster and more powerful computers, many businesses are currently implementing "distributed" networks (e.g., local area networks and the like). These networks are advantageous in that each user has control over his or her own personal computer. Moreover, for economic reasons, multiple users can be connected to less frequently used hardware equipment such as printing nodes located in a public area accessible to all users. For the scope of this application, a "printing node" is defined as a stand-alone hardware device which can receive, temporarily store, and print or otherwise display data from a personal computer or any other transmission device. For example, a printing node may be represented as a printer, a printer operating in combination with a print server, a facsimile machine, a plotter, a remote monitor and the like.
A frequent problem experienced by distributed networks involves protecting confidential or proprietary information within documents (hereinafter referred to as "sensitive" documents) from being mistakenly or intentionally read by unauthorized persons. Since the printing node is positioned in a public area, upon transmission of a print job to the printing node, the sender must immediately walk or run over to the printing node to pick up the sensitive document in order to protect the confidentiality of the information contained therein. In the event that the printing node is experiencing a temporary problem (e.g., jammed, out of paper, low on toner, etc.) or is queued with other print jobs, the sender must wait at the printing node for the problem to be corrected or for the print job to be performed.
Alternatively, if available, the sender could return to his or her computer and cancel the print job associated with the sensitive document. But, of course, there is a risk that the document will be printed or displayed during the sender's return to his or her computer. However, if the print job is mistakenly sent to a different printing node, perhaps an off-site printing node, there are relatively few available options to protect the sensitive document from being printed or displayed and possibly read by an unauthorized individual if the sending error is detected after the print job has begun.
Regardless of whether print jobs may or may not be canceled, for distributed networks, persons waste valuable work time waiting around the printing nodes for sensitive documents. Such waste adversely affects the productivity of the sender and his or her company.
Another problem experienced by distributed networks is protecting confidential information in sensitive documents from public view when printed for another person (e.g., a co-worker) at another site. Of course, the sensitive document could be electronically mailed to the co-worker in an encrypted format. Sometimes, however, it may be undesirable to electronically send a sensitive document because of the possibility that it could be altered and/or electronically forwarded to unintended recipients. Of course, the document could be printed and mailed to the co-worker but there exist obvious disadvantages such as time delay, mail security, etc. Thus, it would also be advantageous to create a system and method which eliminates the inefficiencies associated with protecting sensitive information printed from a printing node intended for the sender or another intended recipient.